


Talk to Me

by Mythicaldemigod



Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [5]
Category: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse is a good friend, Mentions of Mental Illness, Other, Phone Calls, Platonic Relationships, Praise Bingus??, bingus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Summary: You've been having a rough time recently trying to sleep. Thankfully, Corpse doesn't need you to tell him to know something's wrong.
Relationships: Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/You, as a joke - Relationship, mentioned Corpse Husband/Sykkuno
Series: Platonic YouTuber Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> I'm back at it again with the Platonic Imagines, hm?  
> This one is dedicated to Bug, who has been waiting for this way longer than they should've. I hope whenever you're feeling upset or having trouble sleeping, this helps a lot, Bug.  
> Sorry if Corpse is out of character, writing for a faceless YouTuber is harder than I thought but I tried my best aha.  
> Enjoy!

_7pm_

**Corpse:** (Y/n), we’re playing games, are you in?

 **Corpse:** (Y/n)?

_11:30pm_

**Corpse:** We’ve been done for an hour now. Just thought I’d check in with you again.

Are you even reading these?

_2am_

**Corpse:** Did I say something? Are we fighting?

**Corpse has sent an attachment**

**Corpse:** you’re making me and Bingus sad

_5am_

**Corpse:** I will send Sykkuno over there to check on you if you don’t answer my texts.

You rolled over in bed as your phone dinged for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It had been a hellish night, spent mostly deep in anxious and depressing thoughts. There was no way to escape them once they took hold, dragging you in, deeper and deeper.

There was a sharp pain above your eyes, and you realized you had a splitting headache. You groaned, rolling over to grab your phone to read all the messages that had been sent.

“Corpse…” You groaned, totally having forgotten about your friend and his own issues with similar stuff. He had probably stayed up all night thinking you were mad at him or something. You weren’t. You were just sad. Was sad the right word? It felt a lot more pressing than regular sadness.

_5:30am_

**You:** Don’t send him. I’m fine. Fell asleep early. Sorry.

Just as you were about to roll over and go back to staring at the wall, your phone dinged loudly again.

**Corpse:** will you pick up if I call you?

He didn’t even wait for a response; the phone was already ringing a second later. You hesitated, finger hovering over the answer button. Corpse would probably get even more persistent if you didn’t pick up, but you still felt like shit…

“I just woke up,” you said into the phone, as soon as you clicked answer.

“Bullshit. You haven’t slept since yesterday have you, (Y/n).”

It wasn’t a question; it was a statement. He knew you hadn’t, he was just waiting for you to confirm it to him. You let out a shaky breath, not sure how to proceed from here. There were too many things racing through your mind, too many thoughts.

“(Y/n)?” He called into the phone, there was something about his voice that jolted you back into reality. He was right, you needed sleep. You weren’t motivated to for yourself, but pretty soon Corpse wouldn’t be the only friend spamming your phone when you didn’t respond.

“Sorry, Corpse. I’m just…you’re right, I’m tired. I just haven’t been able to fall asleep properly the past few days,” You rested your head back against the pillow. He let out a noise as if he had been expecting that the whole time. He wasn’t even surprised.

Somehow, he always knew when you were having a bad mental health day, and vice versa. The two of you operated on a different wavelength according to most of your friend group, but the truth was you both just knew how shitty it was to suffer alone. If you could ease some of the other’s anxieties, even if it was just over a phone call, then you tried you to do that as best as you could.

But it wasn’t always easy to accept help, right now you felt like just hanging up. He would get the others involved though; you didn’t want to burden them all. That would be worse than just burdening him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, after a while of your silence. You hesitated. There wasn’t really anything in particular to talk about.

“No. Can… Can you…”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll stay on the line with you until you fall asleep… You want me to talk a bit?” He asked. His tone was so casual, as if the two of you were just discussing the weather. He had never treated you any differently because of this. He was a good friend.

“If it’s not too much trouble for you… I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do…” You began, feeling a little guilty for taking up his time.

“I’ve got no where else to be today, (Y/n). You’re starting to sound like Sykkuno,” he teased. Your face heated up slightly and you rolled your eyes.

“No I’m not. You’re talking about him a lot today, got a crush?” You teased back, closing your eyes as you listened to his breathy laugh.

“The biggest.” He joked, trying to sound one hundred percent serious (and seriously failing).

You closed your eyes as he began to talk about last night’s game you’d missed. Names and faces blurred through your mind as you finally began to drift off into a much-needed sleep, forgetting the fact you were even in a call in the first place.

“Good night, (Y/n),” Corpse said fondly, noticing the breathing over the phone had evened out. “… Praise Bingus.”


End file.
